Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A conventional light assembly typically includes a frame, a light socket to hold a light source and allow for its replacement, and an electrical connection to a power source. The light source produces visible light by the flow of electric current. However, many conventional light assemblies merely generate visible light but fail to control the various properties of the generated light. Many conventional light assemblies also lack aesthetic appeal.